Troublemaker kurenai
by Koucita
Summary: Duo Maxwell viaja a Japón para completar sus estudios secundarios. Una historia llena de gals, nerds, pandilleritos yakuza y unos ojos cobalto muy raros en un japonés.
1. American Life Way

**Troublemaker kurenai (alborotador rojo profundo )**

_Chapter One: "American Life Way"_

- Perfecto! –anuncio para si mismo- Voy tarde! Recién el primer día y ya voy con problemas, dammit!

Un largo cabello castaño agarrado en una trenza salía con velocidad del departamento que alquilaba. Shinjuku era un lugar muy bueno para vivir, pero ese no era momento para pensar cosas así. Se levantó de un salto al ver la hora. Se fue corriendo al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, se lavó los dientes con toda prisa, orinó y salió a los saltos, directo hacia la cómoda, desdobló el uniforme que la esposa de Iwasaki-san le había dejado planchada y preparada, tomó su mochila y salió directo a la cochera para tomar su moto.

Atravesó la ciudad con velocidad, cruzando calles y puentes que en otro momento podría disfrutar con más tranquilidad. Con suerte de haber llegado vivo, llega al colegio justo a tiempo para el acto de inicio de secundaria. Dejó la moto en el estacionamiento y entró.

Todo normal para un primer día, lo hicieron presentarse y demás cosas. Se sentó al medio, junto a la ventana y pasó el resto de la jornada sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. En el almuerzo se acordó que lo había olvidado al salir corriendo de esa forma de su casa. Fue al buffet y se pidió un sándwich de queso con una coca-cola.

- Yikes! There's Coke even in Japan!.- Él seguía hablando en inglés pese a estar en Japón, pero se sorprendió cuando una chica le habló en su mismo idioma.

- You can find Coke anywhere nowadays, right?

- Hahaha, yer right. How come you speak english... are you American?

- Oh no! , I'm German. Let me introduce myself, I'm Hilde Schbeiker

- German? Oh, I see, I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you

- Well, we're in Japan, so lets to try to speak in Japanese, don´t you think?

- Ok, hablemos en japonés

- Así que también venís del extranjero?-Pregunta Hilde con curiosidad

- Si, pero que? hay muchos acá que son de afuera?

- No, solo vos y yo, los demás son todos japoneses, y algún que otro hijo de extranjeros.

- Oh, ya veo toca la campana de fin de recreo Bueno, Schbeiker-san espero verte en otro momento

- Nos vemos Maxwell-san

Duo entra a su curso y nada nuevo sucede el resto del día. Obvio que sintió muchas miradas sobre él, pero esto no lo afectó demasiado, "Es común, supongo" pensó para sí mismo. Hora de irse, shit! ese había sido el primer día y había sido bastante estresante, primero, traduciendo a la velocidad de la luz lo que hablaban o escribían, y segundo, estaba solo, bueno, eso no lo molestaba taaaanto pero era incómodo realmente. Duo, sale, toma su moto y se va, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de personas lo observaban desde una de las ventanas del colegio.

Llegó a su casa bastante cansado y fue directo a la bañera, tomó un merecido baño de inmersión, con solo su bata se deja caer a la cama, toma el control remoto y enciende la tv. Ahora que está en Japón, comienza a extrañar mucho su estilo de vida, ese que dejó atrás, pero no se arrepiente de sus decisiones, solo que es difícil siempre tomar un riesgo y aceptar los cambios que esto trae a tu vida. Lentamente se va quedando dormido.

Duo abre los ojos con pereza, está todo oscuro, busca con la mano el celular y mira la hora. Las tres de la mañana. Se levanta y se cambia de ropa. Se mira al espejo… Shit! por haberse quedado dormido con el cabello mojado, ahora está todo despeinado. Se pone algo de crema en el cabello, y lo ata cuidadosamente. Va hacia la cocina y se prepara unos ramen. Antes de los tres minutos se los come, quemándose de paso bastante la boca.

- Maldición! No se como hacen los japoneses para comer esto en tres minutos y no quemarse!- En realidad le causó gracia lo que le ocurrió, fue bastante patético.

Puso en hora el despertador y después empujó el sillón frente al ventanal, allí se quedó durmiendo bajo la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y mirando las luces aún encendidas del centro de Tôkyô.

Su segundo día y esta vez si estaba listo a la hora indicada, se había lavado el cabello y gracias a la crema que se puso, quedó completamente suave y brillante, como a él le gustaba lucirlo. Esta vez quería ir caminando al colegio para así poder disfrutar de cada detalle de esa ciudad que a partir de ese momento se transformaría en su hogar, por un par de años al menos.

Caminó largo rato, con su mochila al hombro, observando la grandeza de los edificios, sonriendo con gallardía a las chicas que se quedaban viéndolo, cruzando de un lado a otro. Cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde otra vez, era increíble su mala suerte, hoy también tenía el mismo problema, la diferencia con ayer, era que ahora no tenía su moto, iba a tener que correr.

Y así corrió todo el recorrido a la escuela. Cuando al doblar por la esquina, se chocó de frente con un chico de su edad.

-Ouch! I'm so sorry!

- …..- Cuando vio que el chico tirado frente a él no respondía recordó que le estaba hablando en inglés. —Disculpame! No miraba por donde iba

- No, está bien- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, ambos se levantaron y rieron.

- Tendrías que fijarte por donde vas.- una voz seria lo tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Estás bien Quatre?

- Si, gracias Trowa, estoy bien. Pero vamos que estamos llegando tarde

- Y que vamos a hacer con Heero?.- Preguntó una tercera voz, un chico de rasgos orientales mucho mas marcados que el de los otros.

- Ya debe estar por llegar, sabes que siempre tiene problemas con los estúpidos de la Universidad de Waseda.- respondió el más alto y serio

- Bien, supongo que si vienen a buscarlo desde allá, lo tienen merecido, este tipo de situaciones no se pueden solucionar con el diálogo.

Duo se había quedado escuchando toda la conversación sin darse cuenta, hasta que el rubio al que atropelló le habló.

- Vamos Maxwell-san, vamos tarde

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó bastante desconfiado Duo

- Estamos en el mismo salón, vos sos el chico que viene de los Estados Unidos, no?

- Ahhh, pero… ¿No van a esperar a su amigo?

- No, él se tiene que encargar de unas molestias y ya viene.

- Ok

Duo entra al colegio y atrás de él venían los otros tres personajes que acababa de conocer.

Entra al salón por la puerta de adelante por lo que es retado por el profesor, pero se excusa con que todavía no se acostumbra a los nuevos horarios y calles japonesas.

Toma asiento y pretende concentrarse. Mientras el profesor estaba retando a Duo, sin que casi nadie lo note, entra por la puerta de atrás del salón una persona. Aún más despeinado de lo normal y con el uniforme todo desarreglado.

- Veo que te llevó un poco más de tiempo de lo normal.- le dice con una sonrisa el chico rubio que se sentaba en la fila de al lado donde este chico se había sentado.

- N.- solo responde eso. Sin embargo, cuando levanta su vista, ve algo bastante extraño, un occidental vestido a la manera de estudiante japonés siendo retado por Hachirôgata-sensei (八郎潟先生). - La última vez que un occidental entró a este colegio fue Shbeiker-san.- pensó el recién llegado. .- ¿Y vos Quatre? ¿También entraste por la puerta de atrás?

- Si, aproveché que el nuevo entraba por la de adelante y sabía que Hachirôgata lo iba a retar, también acabo de llegar… tuviste demasiado con esos tipos, Heero?

- No, para nada, solo me demoraron un poco más.- dijo mostrando una semi sonrisa de autosatisfacción.- ¿Quién es él?.- preguntó mirando a Duo

- Viene de Estados Unidos, es Maxwell-san. Llegó ayer, te acordas?... Ah! Cierto! Ayer no viniste porque estabas con la "gal" importante.

- N.- se limitó a no decirle nada, aún no sabía como Quatre con su carita de nene bueno pudiera ser tan directo muchas veces, y algunas otras llegaba a herir con sus palabras, bueno, en realidad a él no. Cosas impensadas.

Tsuduku

Peroratas: Muy bien, nuevo fic. Mi estilo de escritura creo que ha variado bastante desde "Mi diario: No hay dos sin tres". Esta vez vemos a un Duo llegando a Japón para estudiar. Debo empezar aclarando el tema de los nombres. Empecemos por partes:

Heero ::: Su verdadero nombre es Hiroyuki (浩幸) los kanjis que representan su nombre son abundancia y fortuna. El apodo Heero le fue dado por Sally. Luego Ririna que es la "gal" más importante del colegio lo aprobó. A Heero le importó tres carazos el apodo que le dieran. Su carácter muchas veces puede ser bastante violento y es un chico problemático. Es hijo adoptivo de una familia muy rica. Uno de los negocios de la compañía familiar son los "Shinkaisen" (trenes expresos) y la industria pesada. Se caracteriza por pelear constantemente ya sea por diversión o por dinero. Su apellido es Yui (唯)

Quatre ::: Uno de los poco hijos de extranjeros del colegio. Pese a que sus padres sean de origen no-japonés, Quatre ha adoptado con total comodidad las costumbres de su país. Es más japonés que muchos otros japoneses. Su padre es un importante empresario del petróleo, es de origen árabe, mientras que su madre era francesa, murió cuando él nació, por lo que es el nene consentido de la familia. Siempre ha cargado en su conciencia que por su culpa su madre murió. Su padre no está casi nunca en Japón, pero es un hombre muy correcto, estricto y siempre siguiendo pautas de conducta que él mismo se impone. Su nombre en japonés se escribe en katakana (カトル)

Trowa ::: Ambos padres son japoneses. Su padre es un hombre muy liberal, y su madre, una bohemia que dedicó la mayor parte de su vida a los viajes. En uno de esos viajes, conoció Francia y quedó enamorada de su belleza y sus luces, como sus primeras palabras en francés fueron los números, decidió ponerle Trowa porque sonaba bonito. Trowa quiere decir en francés "tres". Su nombre se escribe obviamente en katakana (トロワ)

Wufei ::: Padres japoneses, abuelos chinos. Ambos padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando él tenía 5 años. Desde ese momento, vivió con su abuela y su tía Nataku. Ha recibido un amplio entrenamiento marcial por parte de sus otros tíos y su abuela.

Hilde Schbeiker ::: Nacionalidad alemana. Por sus excelentes promedios, recibió una beca del gobierno Japonés para estudiar en una de las mejores instituciones privadas para estudiar. Sus padres viven en Alemania, junto a sus otras hermanas.

Por este chapter no hay nada más que explicar, supongo. Bueno, está bien, si hay para explicar. Ésta es la base del plot: Duo llega a estudiar desde los Estados Unidos a un colegio muy caro y prestigioso. Heero es el chico alborotador y golpeador, siempre metido en problemas no solo en su colegio si no con otros y con un par de estudiantes de algunas universidades, como por ejemplo como ocurrió acá, con la Universidad de Waseda. Quiero aclarar que todos los lugares nombrados son reales. No creo que este fic contenga mucha información sobre eventos específicos japoneses especialmente relacionados con el shintoismo porque no se mucho de eso. Tal vez se haga alguna mención a la fiesta de los niños, al White Day, o al Aniversario de la Fundación del país, tal vez, no se. Lo que si va a haber es mucha especificación geográfica, tal vez una ensoku excursión a la Isla Iriomote, pero no se, creo que les estoy adelantando demasiado. Creo que el carácter de los personajes se va a ir desarrollando algunas veces rápidamente y otras veces en forma lenta, aún no le agarro la mano a la explanación de personalidades en tiempo real-fanfiction.

Un par de detalles más para explicar, así van teniendo una visión un poco más general de todo. Especialmente con el grupo de Heero.

Quatre es un divino total, siempre rodeado de mujeres por su forma tan ambigua, es mitad ángel, mitad demonio, mitad niño, mitad niña. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos, y siempre tendiente a una buena conversación en vez de peleas.

Wufei es el del aire moralista y recatado, lo esencial para que el grupo no termine tirado a la orilla de un canal, borracho y lleno de moretones y cortadas.

Trowa es el callado y serio, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Heero con sus peleas y también a veces a cargarlo hasta el departamento después de alguna pelea demasiado fuerte. Es como el hermano mayor de Quatre, siempre lo protege y cuida de los ataques del exterior. Él es una de las mayores razones de la dualidad de Quatre, tanto él en sí como su instinto protector con el muchacho.

Hilde, a pesar de ser una kenshûsei becada y extranjera, es buena amiga del grupo y siempre los ayuda, muchas veces está con ellos y salen juntos.

Sally es la comprensiva, normalmente ayuda a Hilde cuando empieza a extrañar mucho su país. Su meta es ser doctora. Es una chica bastante fuerte y está inscripta en el club de aikido del colegio.

Heero, por lo general es callado, muchas veces usa la palabra kuzu basura y aho estúpido, "pelotudo" con sus enemigos, mientras que con la gente que aprecia / quiere usa la palabra baka. Recordemos que Heero es de Tôkyô y allí es donde vive, así que la palabra baka puede resultar casi amigable, pero "ahô "es un insulto muy grande. Los alumnos del club de lucha del colegio siempre lo intentan de convencer de unirse a ellos, pero Heero los saca de una patada en el cul XDD.

Bueno, eso si es todo por el chapter one. Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, déjenme un review. Un anticipo del Chaper Two:

Troublemaker kurenai alborotador rojo profundo 

Chapter Two: _Prelude... Late_

"_And here we go… the same familiar routine, rather, a new familiar routine, ok, I have to begin to speak in japanese, I know, but…"_

- Está bien, tengo que aceptarlo, este tren es de lo mejor.- murmuró Duo mirando cuán rápido pasaba el paisaje por la ventanilla.- Disculpe Sr. Iwasaki (岩崎さん), ¿Cómo se llama éste tren?

- Es el Narita Express- dijo el hombre mayor que lo fue a buscar al Nuevo Aeropuerto de Narita con un marcado acento japonés en sus palabras.

- ¿Y en cuanto se supone que estaríamos llegando a nuestro destino?

- Estamos llegando al centro de Tokio justamente ahora, Sr. Maxwell.

- ¿Tan rápido?- exclamó con admiración el joven americano.

Éste capítulo nos cuenta la llegada de Duo a Japón y sus primeras acciones importantes. Nada más para agregar.

New Honey Bunny (Vane O)


	2. Prelude Late

**Troublemaker kurenai alborotador rojo profundo **

_Chapter Two: "Prelude... Late"_

"_And here we go… the same familiar routine, rather, a new familiar routine, ok, I have to begin to speak in japanese, I know, but…"_

- Está bien, tengo que aceptarlo, este tren es de lo mejor.- murmuró Duo mirando cuán rápido pasaba el paisaje por la ventanilla.- Disculpe Sr. Iwasaki (岩崎さん), ¿Cómo se llama éste tren?

- Es el Narita Express- dijo el hombre mayor que lo fue a buscar al Nuevo Aeropuerto de Narita con un marcado acento japonés en sus palabras.

- ¿Y en cuanto se supone que estaríamos llegando a nuestro destino?

- Estamos llegando al centro de Tokio justamente ahora, Sr. Maxwell.

- ¿Tan rápido?- exclamó con admiración el joven americano.

El hombre solo se limitó a seguir con la vista perdida hacia el frente. Duo ya sabía de la típica estoicidad de los japoneses pero eso le molestaba un poco. De todas formas soñaba secretamente con todas las chicas que iba a conocer en su ahora nueva vida, sabía que siendo americano iba a causar una muy buena impresión y además sabía que era bastante lindo. El soñaba con conocer a una japonesa como Nanase Aikawa (相川 七�), la cantante. Ese tipo de "bad girl" le gustaba mucho. Pero volviendo a lo de Iwasaki-san (Que era como tenía que decirle), él era un hombre de confianza de su padre, trabajaba en una de las sucursales de su compañía.

Por otro lado, durante la estadía de estudios en Tôkyô, se quedaría hospedado en el departamento que provisoriamente le había alquilado su madre. El lugar donde se quedaría sería Yokohama. Pero si el quería mudarse a otro lugar, tenía todo el derecho y las facilidades para hacerlo.

Bien, salieron de la estación de trenes y se subieron a un auto que los estaba esperando. A pesar de que viviera en New York, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente pequeñito observando la magnificencia de los mega-rascacielos. Cuando por fin llegaron a Yokohama Duo pudo observar que a pesar de ser formalmente otra ciudad distinta de Tôkyô, Yokohama formaba parte de una única zona urbana junto al mismo Tôkyô y Kawasaki. Con unas tiendas tanto o más grandes que las mismas de Estados Unidos. Cuando llegaron a su departamento a Duo no le convenció mucho, demasiado formal y aburrido, él ya sabía de varios barrios muy cool para vivir allá en Tôkyô, como Shinjuku o Shibuya. Por ahora lo principal sería empezar el colegio.

Duo aprendió japonés desde que él quiso hacerlo, primero porque desde chico siempre le gustó el animé, y a sus padres esto no les molesto para nada porque mantenían negocios constantemente con éste país y hasta tenías oficinas externas de su empresa en Tôkyô, Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka, Kagoshima y Sapporo.

Ahora él tenía 15 años. En Japón a partir de los 15 años de edad, la educación deja de ser gratuita, y aprovechó esto, más bien sus padres para mandarlo a estudiar a aquel país tan hermoso y extraño a la vez según palabras de Duo, además conocían a la perfección la calidad educativa del país. Ahora Duo tenía 2 años para terminar sus estudios secundarios en Japón y si así lo quería podría quedarse a estudiar en la universidad. Su hermano Solo había contribuido en mucho para que sus padres tomaran dicha determinación. Solo tenía 25 años, Licenciado en Economía era el título alcanzado en la Universidad de Harvard. Solo fue uno de los mejores promedios de su generación. Pero a pesar de esto, Duo no se sentía presionado para lograr mejores méritos que su hermano mayor, es más, él era su mayor héroe y su camino a seguir.

Ahora, ya instalado en Yokohama, tenía 20 días antes del comienzo de las clases. Se buscó un nuevo departamento pero ésta vez en Shinjuku, un departamento desde el cual se podía observar el Tocho, que es la municipalidad de Tôkyô. Además se había comprado lo que siempre soñó, una Kawasaki Ninja, estaba con bastante uso a cuestas, pero él la arregló, la mando a pintar de negro completamente y le puso las luces de color rojo sangre. Una verdadera ninja pensó para su interior cuando la vio por primera vez. Iwasaki-san lo llevó con una policía que lo ayudó a reparar su moto, ésta chica era genial y muy linda, su nombre era Kobayakawa-san y trabajaba en la estación de policía de Bokuto. Duo amaba con tanta vehemencia a su moto, que se decidió a ponerle nombre. En ese momento, en "Animate" (que es una tienda de animé de 9 pisos en Ikebukuro) encontró la colección completa de Boogiepop Phantom y de ahí sacó la idea para ponerle a su ninja el nombre de "Shinigami".

El colegio donde asistiría se encontraba a una distancia media de su departamento así que pensó que algunas veces iría en moto y otras iría a pie, eso dependería de su día y su humor.

Esa noche, era la última de descanso, en esos 20 días, pudo recorrer lo más impresionante de Tôkyô y Yokohama, entre lo que se encontraba, el Big Sight, recorrió los 9 pisos de Animate mas de 20 veces, el Rainbow Bridge, compró todo tipo de reproductores de dvd y mp3 en Akihabara, visitó Hikarigaoka con la infantil ilusión de encontrarse algún digimon por ahí o algún erabareta kodomo (niño elegido), el edificio Landmark, el templo Meiji, el Sunshine 60°, la Torre Tôkyô, y cosas así.

Ahora tenía que dejar de pensar en mañana, en Tôkyô y en cosas así, debía dormirse ahora, si no, no podría despertarse temprano y llegaría tarde el primer día de clases.


	3. Aratana ROUTINE

**Troublemaker kurenai (alborotador rojo profundo )**

_Chapter Three: "Aratana ROUTINE"_

Scene 1

Ding Dong ... Ding Dong 

Shot de Shinigami en el estacionamiento cercano al colegio... Shot de Duo mirando por la ventana mientras Hachirôgata-sensei toma asistencia.

- Kanazawa... presente! ... Keizen... presente! ... Tokunaga... ... ... Kawachinagano... presente! ... Yonezawa... … ... Nishinomiya... presente Winner presente ... Marubayashi... presente! ... Maxwell presente ... Yui... ... … ¡Qué raro! ¬¬ Yui siempre falta, al parecer este año volverá a hacer lo mismo de siempre! No se que pasa por la mente de ese muchacho!.- dijo con enojo Hachirôgata-sensei.

- Disculpe Hachirôgata-sensei.- Una suave voz se distinguió entre los murmullos del resto de los alumnos. Duo no entendía nada.- Pero Yui-san está en la oficina del director porque ha recibido un fax urgente del padre.

- Está bien Nishinomiya-san, gracias.- Y aunque Hachirôgata-sensei desconfió un poco de lo que acababa de oir, Nishinomiya era una de las mejores alumnas y tendría que confiar en ella. Siguió tomando lista.

Duo se dio vuelta y justo vio cuando Winner-san le pasaba un par de billetes a Nishinomiya a escondidas del profesor y le brindaba una falsa sonrisa.

- Pero que mierda!- pensó Duo al ver esto. Qué suerte que tenía ese tal Yui al tener un amigo que le pagaba a otros alumnos por cubrirlo de una falta. Winner-san no se veía como ese tipo de personas, tal vez el tipo ese alto que estaba con él cuando lo conoció si, pero Winner-san? Si hasta la cara parecía de una de esos angelitos que se ven en los cuadros!. Que mierda… volvió a repetir introspectivamente.

Duo volvió su mirada al frente y así pasó el resto de la jornada. (Nota extra: Al final del capítulo o cuando los personajes principales hubieran aparecido todos, voy a dar la ubicación de los bancos de cada uno)

Timbre del almuerzo… donde podría almorzar tranquilo?... ¡El campo de fútbol! Ya que todos estaban almorzando, el campo de fútbol del colegio se encontraba prácticamente vacío, salvo por un par de parejas que habían pensado exactamente lo mismo que él. Disfrutaría de un Big-Mac que se había comprado ayer y lo había guardado en la heladera, ahora el problema era calentarlo, justamente no pensó en ese problema cuando la compró ii. Fue a la cocina del colegio y se acercó a la cocinera. Le habló con la mejor voz de niño bueno que tenía y le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. La anciana encargada de la cocina, ya conocía a la perfección cada ingenio de los jóvenes de hoy, pero pudo observar en los ojos de Duo que era un buen chico. Duo le contó como había llegado a Japón, cuáles eran sus sueños, que pretendía de su futuro, y todas estas cosas causaron una muy buena impresión en la mujer. Tennôji Yûko-san (天王寺 優子さん) –tal es el nombre de la mujer- le dijo que antes de entrar a clases, le dejara su comida allí en la cocina, ella se la guardaría y la calentaría un momento antes del almuerzo. A Tennôji-san le dio pena el muchacho; él no tenía aún ningún amigo, vivía solo y además estaba en un país entraño. No sería de mucha ayuda, pero haría lo que estuviera en sus manos. El joven Maxwell-san le recordó su propia vida, cuando llegó desde Hokkaido luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con solo 13 años. Aunque había mucha diferencia entre su situación y la de él, la soledad se padece de la misma forma. Suena el timbre que anuncia el fin de la hora del almuerzo. Duo se despide de Tennôji-san. La anciana se siente muchos años más joven, al parecer, la energía de éste niño se traslada a las personas de su alrededor. La puso feliz.

- Bueno, Tennôji-san, debo volver a clases, fue un gusto haber charlado con usted.

- Fue un gusto para mí también Maxwell-san

- Ay por favor! No me diga Maxwell-san, hágame el favor de decirme simplemente Duo, eso me haría sentir un poco más en casa

- Oh! Nunca podría, es una falta de respeto, pero si puedo decirle Duo-san

- En cualquier caso Duo-san me hace feliz igualmente

Y así Duo consiguió la asistencia y la amistad de una mujer tan encantadora como Tennôji-san.

Cuando volvió al aula, la clase comenzó a los pocos minutos. El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su moto y ésta vez no se dirigió a su departamento si no que se dirigió a la Bahía de Tôkyô… hacia que? Hacia Tôkyô Disney world por supuesto! Allí volvió a sentirse un niño otra vez, aunque de repente, sin haberlo contemplado, se dio cuenta de algo muy llano… estaba solo. Él pensaba que viajando hacia el extremo del mundo iba a poder remediar esa soledad que solo él sabía que existía en su alma. Ni siquiera estaba allí Solo como tantas otras veces. Estaba en el borde del mundo y no tenía a nadie con quien compartir todo eso…

- Bueno, eso no importa realmente.- dijo con suficiente auto-confianza forzada y fingida, pero con una de esas sonrisas impactantes, que cualquiera que hubiera estado a su lado le hubiera creído sin siquiera una atisbo de duda.

Se dispuso a olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos y siguió toda la tarde divirtiéndose como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Luego volvió a su departamento, completamente cansado pero divertido, en realidad lo pasó bastante bien. Tal vez volvería la semana entrante. Se bañó, hizo la tarea y fue directo a un minimarket "Open 24hs" (XP) y se compró unos "PAKKAGE katsudon", con lo cual Duo primero largó una carcajada y segundo comprobó que los japoneses eran malísimos con el inglés.

Volvió a casa, y mientras comía los katsudon miraba TV. Se aburrió y se fue a durmir.

Nueva mañana. 『そして 又 今日 が くる』 "Y así el día de hoy se repite otra vez". Clase de inglés en la primera hora, por Jesucristo! Cuantas veces tuvo que contener su carcajada cuando los japoneses trataban de hablar en inglés!

- AI… AI AMU AKANE. NAISU CHU MITU YU (I… I am Akane. Nice to meet you)

Y así transcurrió su primera semana en su nuevo colegio, y llegó el sábado. No podía creer que tuviera que asistir a clases los sábados! Aunque esto lo sabía de antemano, recién en ese momento le molestó. Toda su semana había sido bastante normal. Lo único malo es que ayer viernes el director le prohibió seguir almorzando en la cocina, le dijo que sería mejor que entablara relación con el resto del alumnado. Aún así, por ahora, Duo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, no tenía ganas. Además sus compañeras no eran lo que él esperaba… eran todas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... muy japonesas… no eran como él las había visto, como las modelos o actrices que conocía de Japón… Por otro lado, el incidente cuando Winner-san le pagó a Nishinomiya-san para mentir acerca de Yui nunca más se repitió, porque al otro día de esto, apareció Yui-san

: Flashback :

Jueves. Hora de entrada.

- Kanazawa... presente! ... Keizen... presente! ... Tokunaga... ... ... Kawachinagano... presente! ... Yonezawa... … ... Nishinomiya... presente Winner presente ... Marubayashi... presente! ... Maxwell presente ... Yui... ... …

Nishinomiya-san se levantó de su asiento, tendría que inventar una buena mentira ahora mismo. Yui no tenía pensado aparecer, pero la diferencia era que esta vez Ririna si estaba en clase (No entienden? Es muy obvio! -u). Hachirôgata miró con un poco de enojo a Nishinomiya.

- Hoy tampoco asistió Yui- comenzó a hablar con disgusto el profesor, mirando con irritación a Nishinomiya- ya no se puede seguir de ésta forma, hoy mismo hablaré con el director. Ésta actitud insolente que tiene este joven ya ha perjudicado a la imagen del colegio durante varios años. Es suficiente. A ver… Nishinomiya-san, que tiene para decir!

- Yo…- empezó algo asustada- Yo solo quería decir…-miró de reojo a Quatre- que Yui estaba…

- Que yo iba llegar algo tarde, el vuelo de Osaka llegó hace un par de horas.- comentó Heero con algo de paciencia (cosa rara en él) mientras abría la puerta del salón de clases y entraba.- Como es localmente conocida su desconfianza, y especialmente hacia mí, mi padre le envió una carta.

Hachirôgata tomó con impaciencia el sobre, lo abrió con poco cuidado. Después de leerlo y releerlo una vez más murmuró un par de cosas in-entendibles y después dijo:

- Muy bien Yui-san, tome asiento, después hablare personalmente con su padre. Usted no puede estar en viajes de negocios cuando en realidad debería estar estudiando. Es comprensible que la salud de su padre esté afectada por tanto trabajo pero esto no lo hace responsable de los negocios familiares, por lo menos mientras sea menor de edad.

- Es lícita su preocupación, pero déjeme aclararle que es por decisión propia salir de viaje de negocios.- declaró con voz solemne Heero. Luego se inclinó levemente frente a Hachirôgata-sensei y se sentó en la fila al lado de Quatre.

: Fin del Flashback :

: Flashback por Heero Yui :

- Ha! Ha! Ha!.- venía corriendo desde hace 5 cuadras. El auto estúpido se había quedado sin gasolina. Mierda! Tenía que dejar el cigarrillo, recién llevaba cinco cuadras y ya estaba jadeando (Si, bueno, para Heero correr cinco cuadras es como para nosotras correr dos a toda velocidad) Todavía faltaban dos más…- Mierda!.- gritó para apurarse y a la vez para darse fuerzas.

Bien! Ya se podía distinguir el colegio. En esas cuadras que venía corriendo, venía pensando en varias cosas. Recordó con algo de gracia como el primer día se llevó a Ririna a un hotelucho para cogérsela a su antojo. Esta vez probó varias posiciones que hace bastante venía evaluando. Probó por primera vez el sexo anal, pero lamentablemente Ririna era una chica demasiado liberal, y por eso estaba más acostumbrada a todo el ritmo que llevaba, él hubiera preferido alguien más estrecho, la muy perra estaba demasiado abierta. La gente normalmente piensa que Ririna es una chica dulce e inocente. Dulce si es a decir verdad, la había probado entera, su lengua la ha recorrido más veces de las que nadie hubiera imaginado, y tal vez sea inocente, inocente al pensar que él la amaba y que por eso se acostaba con ella. Pero no era inocente y pura. En realidad solo era una nena que se desarrolló sexualmente antes de lo previsto… si alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos! Se llevarían una gran sorpresa… él no era el tipo arma-problemas que solo se interesaba en peleas, dinero y mujeres y que no sabe de nada más…. pero tampoco le importaba demostrar lo contrario. Lo que Heero no sabía, era que en realidad todos tenían por sobreentendido que él era un tipo muy inteligente, pero tampoco se molestaban en decírselo de todas formas… También recordó a ese chico extranjero, Maxwell Duo-san… esos ojos tan extraños, nunca en su vida había visto ojos de ese color… ¿Violeta!... aún así eran cautivadores. Ese peinado tan raro para un hombre, una trenza… hahaha, pero lo compensaba con sus ojos, y después de todo la trenza no le sentaba nada mal. La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando llegó tarde a causa de los tipos de Waseda y entró por la puerta de atrás. Justo lo vio cuando tenía baja la cabeza, aceptando el discurso de Hachirôgata-sensei Lo observó el resto del día. Luego, para el almuerzo no lo encontró. Al parecer, éste chico ni se había dado cuenta de que existía. Al siguiente día, volvió a llevar a Ririna al mismo hotel que la primera vez. Pero ésta vez se distrajo pensando en unos ojos violetas… tuvieron otra vez sexo anal, ésta vez el imaginó que estaba penetrando al americanito de ojos violetas. Hoy si tendría que asistir al colegio, además se había quedado con las ganas de ver al nuevo. Y ahí se encontraba, tratando de llegar no tan tarde a clases.

Una vez que estuvo en el piso de su salón, se arregló el uniforme, se secó un poco las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente. Y entró al aula, justo cuando Hachirôgata-sensei estaba esperando la respuesta de Nishinomiya-san.

- …. Yo solo quería decir… que Yui estaba….-

- Muy bien, momento de entrar.- pensó Heero y abrió la puerta del salón.- Que yo iba llegar algo tarde, el vuelo de Osaka llegó hace un par de horas. Como es localmente conocida su desconfianza, y especialmente hacia mí, mi padre le envió una carta.

Heero observa como Hachirôgata-sensei casi arranca el sobre de sus manos. Lo abre y lo lee. Alcanza a escuchar que Hachirôgata murmura cuanta suerte tuvo de llegar a tiempo, ésta vez.

- Muy bien Yui-san, tome asiento, después hablare personalmente con su padre. Usted no puede estar en viajes de negocios cuando en realidad debería estar estudiando. Es comprensible que la salud de su padre esté afectada por tanto trabajo pero esto no lo hace responsable de los negocios familiares, por lo menos mientras sea menor de edad.

- Es lícita su preocupación, pero déjeme aclararle que es por decisión propia salir de viaje de negocios.- Heero trató de sonar lo más respetuoso que pudo. Hachirôgata tenía razón, ésta vez tuvo mucha suerte. Mientras avanzaba hacia su asiento, su mirada chocó con la del americano. Algo se estremeció en su interior, al parecer al otro chico no le pasó nada porque volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se quedó largo rato mirando el exterior.

Heero se sentó al lado de Quatre.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu padre reforzara tu mentira, Heero?.- Preguntó Quatre, pero sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de Heero.

- Nunca lo hizo, escribí la carta imitando la caligrafía de mi padre y le robé el sello (1) por un momento.

- No esperaba menos de vos Heero.- comentó con una sonrisa Quatre. Heero pensó que su amigo realmente presuponía todo. Cuando Quatre volvió su mirada a Heero, vio como no apartaba su mirada del chico nuevo. Supuso algo…- ¿Qué pasa con Maxwell-san, Heero?.-

- Nada, me intriga.- respondió con claridad Heero a lo que Quatre no supo como contestar, solo se limitó a prestar atención a clase.-

: Fin del Flashback por Heero Yui:

- Y así nos encontramos un día sábado… en clases.- le comentó Duo a Hilde. Se la había encontrado cuando ella venía caminando al colegio, justo como él, esta vez Shinigami había quedado en el garaje del departamento.

- Duo-san, tu moto es realmente impactante… es una Ninja no?

- Es hermosa -…. te gustan las motos?

- Si, me encantan, mi sueño es poder comprarme una Honda CBR.- dijo Hilde imaginándose subida a semejante máquina.

- ¿Cuál CBR? ¿La X-4?

- Sí… por?

- Mi hermano tiene una de esas

- Que suerte!

- Oye Hilde-san, no te he visto últimamente en el colegio

- Yo si te he visto a vos Duo-san, yo estoy en el salón de al lado del tuyo

- 3-2 cierto?

- Si

- Hilde-san? Vos vivís cerca de donde nos encontramos?

- Si, por?

-¿Querés que volvamos juntos?

- (Hilde se pone colorada) Pero… Duo-san… recién nos conocemos

En ese momento Duo se dio cuenta lo que acababa de pedir…

- Por Dios Hilde! Acordate que soy americano, no japonés, si te pido esto no es para nada sentimental!

- (Hilde se alivia) Es que ya estoy acostumbrada al costumbrismo japonés, dentro de todo Alemania tiene algunas coincidencias con Japón, digo, con respecto a la falta de manifestación de sentimientos

- Yo te lo digo porque siempre voy y vengo solo.

- Bueno, siendo así, está bien

Ambos llegan al colegio y toman sus respectivas clases. A la salida, vuelven juntos hasta mitad de camino.

Al lunes siguiente…

- No se si estar triste o contento porque llegó el lunes… los domingos son extraordinariamente aburridos cuando no tenés nada que hacer. Bueno, hora de irme al colegio..- Toma a Shinigami del garaje y sale, en el camino recoge a Hilde y llegan juntos al colegio. Duo no se da cuenta que Heero lo está observando desde la ventana de su salón.-

Duo entra a su aula y choca de frente con Heero. Éste último lo mira de frente y lo estudia. Duo se pone algo nervioso. Las chicas murmuran el por que Heero fue hasta la puerta a buscar al nuevo.

- Emmm, Hola?- saluda en forma de interrogación Duo, bastante confundido por la actitud de este japones.

- Nh, Buenos días, vos sos el nuevo no?.- dijo tratando de parecer frío.-

- Si, mi nombre es Maxwell

- Yo soy Yui. Mi nombre es Yui Hiroyuki

- Ah... Un gusto… ahora, con permiso.- Duo quería cortar ese contacto visual tan cercano que mantenía Yui. Desde atrás se sintió un gritito.-

- Kyaaaaaaaa, se ven tan lindos juntos!

- Miyûki! Callate!.- Dos chicas estaban mas adelante que todas las demás y dijeron algo como bishounen ai o algo así…. "Fufff" pensó Duo.

Luego se sentó en su lugar.

- Con que ése es el tal Yui huh? Que molestia… creí que me iba a pegar. Ahahaha ¿Quién se habrá creído? Mirándome tan fijamente y preguntándome "si era el nuevo"...

En eso entra Ririna al curso

- Heero! Heero! Te traje un regalo!

- ¿Y quién es el héroe?.- pensó Duo al escuchar a Ririna llamar a un "Hero" (2), para ver a quién se estaba refiriendo, Duo se da la vuelta y ve como Ririna abraza a Hiroyuki entregándole una caja con un gran moño rosa.-

- Heero! Heero! Abrí tu regalo!

Ririna no se da cuenta por estar abrazando a Heero que éste está mirando fijamente a Duo, mientras éste ultimo al notar la mirada sobre sí, se volvió hacia el pizarrón (3).

- Así que Hiroyuki es un héroe…- Duo no entendía nada, pero no tardó en olvidar lo ocurrido, y para cuando comenzó la clase, ya ni pensaba siquiera en ello.

Scene 2

- Gracias Tennouji-san

- De nada Duo-san

Duo toma su almuerzo y se dirige a la terraza del colegio. Abre la puerta y…

- Ey! Chicos! Miren quien está aca? el americanito!.- Un chico de la edad de Duo y algo mas alto que él estaba sentado en sobre el techo de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo a Duo. Los demás que estaban contra la barandilla de la azotea se dieron vuelta hacia ellos.-

- Dejame presentarme.- pega un pequeño salto y queda parado frente a Duo.- soy Tobishima Mitsuyoshi (飛島光義) y soy el jefe de esta zona y ellos que están ahí son mis amigos, Uruki, Samukawa y Nagashima.

(((Shot Introductorio)))

飛島 光義 Tobishima Mitsuyoshi: Jefe la banda. 1.58. Cabello castaño medio. Ojos marrones. Personalidad: Multiple. Depende de su día.

売木 毅 Uruki Takeshi: Segundo al mando. Cabello negro. Ojos marrones oscuros. 1.60. Lentes como los que usa Tôkyô de Arjuna. Personalidad: Tranquilo y callado. Pelea cuando hay que pelear y rie cuando hay que reír. Normal

寒川 丸森 Samukawa Marumori: El freak de las computadoras. Cabello negro, ojos marrones claros. 1.56. Personalidad: Alegre, le gusta mucho la comida.

永嶋 岸野 Nagashima Kishino: Cabello castaño medio. Ojos marrones. 1.65. Personalidad: callado pero llega a ser simpático. Es uno de los chicos más lindos del colegio. Siempre rodeado de chicas pero solo las trata como a todo el mundo. No se sabe nada de él a menos que él quiera contarlo.-

- Veo que ibas a almorzar, no es así, bueno, lo siento pero el lugar está ocupado. Fue un gusto conocerte americanito.

- No soy americanito.- refunfuñó Duo.-

- Perdón… ¿Cómo dijiste?.- el rostro de Mitsuyoshi cambio de gentil a duro.

- Qué no soy "americanito". Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell.- contestó con firmeza

- ¿Me estás queriendo corregir, americanito?.- se acerca mucho a Duo y lo toma del cuello de la remera que llevaba puesta. (4)

- Estúpido japo! Sacá las manos!.- Duo empuja a Mitsuyoshi y se sacude la remera. El primero en reaccionar fue Uruki, pero Nagashima lo detiene.

- Vamos!.- Duo le hace señas con la mano a Mitsuyoshi.- A ver… Decime "americanito" de nuevo! (N.de V: Duo está loco o que? no ve que Tobishima no está solo?)

- Te vas a arrepentir pendejo!.- Mitsuyoshi le lanza un puñetazo pero Duo lo esquiva y le pega en el rostro. Esta vez Uruki no aguanta y se larga contra Duo. Samukawa y Nagashino solo miran. La pelea esta en contra de Duo porque Uruki lo detiene por los brazos mientras Mitsuyoshi le pega puñetazos en el estómago.

- Vamos americanito! Y yo que creía que eras fuerte… Si te duele debes llorar… .-

- Mamá decía que los verdaderos hombres no lloran.-

- Vaya, que mujer sabia.- el brazo de Mitsuyoshi iba directo a dar el golpe final y mas fuerte cuando una mano lo detiene firmemente.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- Heero lo miraba con mucho odio, detrás de él estaba Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally y Hilde.

- Estoy educando al nuevo. Así que soltame y dejame terminar mi trabajo.-

- A él no lo tocas. Ninguno de ustedes. Entendido?.-

- Como quieras… Takeshi, soltalo.- Uruki suelta a Duo el cual cae al suelo agarrandose el estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostiene como puede.- Pero que quede claro que yo soy el jefe de todo esto.

- Jefe? Já! no me hagas reir! eso lo vamos a arreglar muy pronto…- dijo con sarcasmo Heero a lo que Mitsuyoshi solo lo mira de costado.

- Vamos chicos… dejemos a Yui con su nuevo "amigo".- Dice Mitsuyoshi con una semisonrisa mezcla de burla y enojo, a lo cual Samukawa lanza una carcajada y mira a Duo diciendole:

- Americanito, ten cuidado de Yui… la nena ha estado con tantos tipos que seguramente ya le pasó alguna "cosa" a su noviecito...- y cierra la puerta.-

Wufei le pega una patada a la puerta y dice un par de cosas en chino que ninguno entiende. Duo aún algo aturdido por los golpes no alcanzo a entender del todo el mensaje de Samukawa.

- Estás bien?- preguntó Heero

- Si, creo.- Heero lo ayuda a pararse y lo llevan al departamento, no sin antes pedirle a Hilde y a Sally que los cubrieran. Duo le explicó a Hilde donde quedaba su departamento y ella prometió llevar a Shinigami al termino de las clases para no levantar sospechas. Una vez en el departamento, comprueban que Duo estuviese bien, y lo dejan tranquilo. Ya en la calle…

- Este tipo es bastante fuerte a pesar de todo.-

- Realmente lo es, Mitsuyoshi pega bastante fuerte, no es así Heero? Es algo de familia verdad?.- Pregunta Q con una sonrisa de burla para Heero

- Hn ¬¬ - Heero con desprecio mira hacia la calle.

_Tsuzuku_

**Notas del autor:** ((si, pongo "notas del autor" porque… si el gran maestro Hemingway las usó para comunicarse tan felizmente conmigo en su "Aguas Primaverales", porque yo no podría hacerlo con vos querido lector?))

**# Shinjuku** es un barrio de lo más bizarro allá en Japón, tenemos desde casas de ricos hasta los prostíbulos mas elegantes (o extraños). Para darnos mejor una idea de Shinjuku, es imprescindible leer "Scandal" de Shusaku Endo. En éste libro se hace referencia a un hotel (Chatêau Rouge) el cual no se si en realidad existe, pero el barrio donde (supuestamente) se ubica es Roppongi y ciertamente también es un lugar real (ok, sha lo se, ni a palo Shinjuku es Roppongi, es lo mismo que decir que Shibuya es Akihabara, pero el punto es la noche). En todo caso, el hecho es que el libro nos da un acercamiento bastante cercano a la noche japonesa pero por el lado del sexo y los placeres, pese a que el libro no trate especialmente dicho tema y tenga una postura algo mas personal de un escritor cristiano.

**(1)** **Sello:** Realmente había escrito el porque del sello pero creo que va a ser mejor la trascripción del artículo acerca de "Registro de sello" que aparece en el libro "Vida en Japón" del Kaigai Nikkeijin Kyokai: "En Japón, normalmente las personas utilizan sello en lugar de firma. Existen sellos de diversos tipos y para diversas utilidades. Desde aquellos que se compran en cualquier papelería y sirven para uso cotidiano, hasta los que tienen valor legal de compañía reconocida. Para conseguir un sello oficial ("Jitsuin") se necesita mandar a diseñar uno que contenga su nombre y esté dentro de los patrones específicos….

…. Para su vida cotidiana se sugiere que se compre un sello ("hanko") con su nombre… el sello tiene el mismo valor de su firma"

Creo que algo así se vería el sello de Heero, nnU no se me ocurrió hacer el del padre… obvio que esta re mal hecho, dado que tiene un tamaño específico y todo, pero fue un buen intento ne?... ne? U

**(2)** **Hiro Heero Hero Héroe (¿¿¿?)** Juego de palabras muy usual pero por las dudas lo explico. Duo no entiende por que Relena le llama héroe a Heero, el problema con esto es bastante fácil porque se arma una confusión de idiomas bastante marcada (inglés-japonés-español). Para los anglo-parlantes (que hablan inglés duh!) oír Heero o Hiro es lo mismo (obvio que al verlo escrito, notas la diferencia), siendo así, Duo al escuchar a Relena llamar a Hiroyuki, Heero, lo confunde con Hero (que se oye igual que Heero o que Hiro) y que significa "héroe" en inglés… me enredé mucho en la explicación?

**(3)** **Pizarrón:** Bueno, en otros países le llaman "pizarra" o "blackboard"

**(4) Remera:** Si, bueno, Duo usaba una playera en vez de uniforme, es decir, todos se vestían como querían, después de todo, eran chicos ricos (XPU).

**(5) Japo:** Es necesario explicarlo? (hace puchero). Japo forma despectiva de llamar a los japoneses, en realidad, Duo le diría "fucking jap!" (creo, no me acuerdo ya nnUU)

**Nota Adicional 1:** Una amiga me preguntó una vez, porque no usé algo mas mi cabeza, y no pensé una explicación mas racional (y menos usada) con respecto a... (Se decirlo en inglés pero no en castellano) para fit los nombres de la serie a la usanza japonesa, pues bueno, la verdad no tengo idea. Otra crítica mas fue por ejemplo que es muy poco imaginativo que el nombre real de Heero sea Hiroyuki, teniendo tantos ejemplos como Hiroshi, Hisahiro, Hirofumi, Hiromitsu, Hiroe, Hirotoshi, Hiroaki, Hirohachi, Hirokichi, Hiroji… bueno, ustedes entienden el punto no, pues bien, a decir verdad, elegí Hiroyuki porque… me gusta Yuki de Gravitation… , acaso tiene eso algo de malo, tsk! yo soy la que escribe esta porquería, así que hasta puedo ponerle Hirota! (realmente no me gusta ese ultimo nombre). Aclaro, para las mal pensadas, que estas críticas me las hizo alguien muy cercano a mí (en base a otras cosas) y es por eso que lo especifico de ésta forma y parece que estoy enojada (cuando en realidad es para joder a la que me criticó esto XP)

**Nota Adicional 2: **Esto lo pensé sho solita! (Nanashi dice: Woooow! \: ), supongo que si este fic tuviera una narración buena, no tendría que estar explicando los cabos que tal vez he dejado sueltos (maldita miyûki! donde dejaste el lazo? ¬¬) bah! mas que todo lo digo por otro fic mío (mikkoku –a men's desire-) pero que es de Yûgi oh! y aunque nadie me lo haya dicho, lo pienso de ésta forma. (Esto es solo una dilucidación para mi misma, para calmar mi mente y/o conciencia) Aclaro cosas que no tienen mucho que ver, pero que dan una perspectiva mas amplia del medio en que se desarrolla la trama. Bueno, o por lo menos eso me digo a mi misma. P

**Review Replay: **Bueno, muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron review, porque… esta historia la deje algo inconexa en mis planes de acción desde que termine la secundaria, me puse de novia y estaba con los PRE de la universidad. Bien, ahora que no puedo poner más pretextos, estoy intentando retomarla. El caso es que estoy muy contenta de que alguien haya leído mis fics (alguien que no sea mi amiga, bue' en ese momento P). No se que mas decir... no soy muy buena cuando tengo que agradecer algo, así que espero que sepan disculpar que no me explaye muy bien (sumado al hecho de que estoy acostumbrada a no recibir casi reviews XDDDDD)


	4. Tamashii no e Reminiscence

**Troublemaker kurenai (alborotador rojo profundo )**

_Chapter Four: "Tamashii no e Reminiscence"_

- … Si, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Tobishima golpeo a Duo. Las cosas se han calmado un poco. A partir del día de la pelea, Duo se unió al grupo de Heero, es decir, se transformó en el "protegido de Yui" y es por eso que nadie se mete con él, y ganó aun más popularidad de la que ya tenía…. si, parece que Duo se siente algo incómodo de estar bajo el cuidado de Heero… no, no creo que a Heero le moleste cuidarlo, es más, estábamos hablando de eso con Quatre, y al parecer le cae muy bien Duo, si me entendes a que me refiero… si, a mi también me pone contenta, Heero es un divino total… ojala, sería muy cruel que jugara con Duo… si, tenés razón, Duo no parece tener gustos fuera de lo "normal"… supongo, que tenemos que dejar de imaginar cosas, hahahha… Además te fuiste en el momento mas crucial! XP un par de días después!... XDDDD Bueno Sally, cuando vuelvas de América, te cuento mas cosas, bai.

((Domingo – Departamento de Heero))

(-Heero durmiendo-)

:Sueño:

Un auto se desplaza por una ruta al costado del mar. Dentro, una pareja joven va conversando.

- Es una lastima que este lloviendo, el paisaje es tan hermoso!- La joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio, en el asiento del copiloto.

- Pero realmente tuvimos suerte de que hayamos podido comenzar nuestras vacaciones sin interrupciones como siempre, solo esta lluvia.- Su marido, un joven de 25 años, se sentía realmente feliz, sus primeras vacaciones sin interrupciones desde que nacieron sus dos mellizos. Los ojos azules del joven relucían de orgullo y alegría.

- (sonrisa) Y mis angelitos juegan tranquilos como siempre, demasiado bien se portan.-

- Si, hasta que se les da por jugar con el juguete del otro

(Risas)

- Amor? No tendríamos que hacernos a un costado un rato, por lo menos hasta que deje de llover

- No, sigamos un poco mas, falta poco para llegar…

(-Vacío-)

- Aquí están las formas

- ¿Y por que están acá estos nenes¿Otro abandono?

- Los padres tuvieron un accidente, ellos se salvaron

- Entiendo (los mira con dulzura) No va a haber problema, son tan lindos! (les acaricia la cabeza a ambos)

(-Vacío-)

(Ya no son bebes, ahora tienen 4 años)

- Ey! No le digas cosas así a mi hermano!

- Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana! Chicos! (llama a sus amigos) Vengan! (los amigos se unen al niño, y los dos hermanos se disponen a pelear. El de cabello más claro se acerca al oído de su hermano y susurra un "gracias", a lo que el otro solo sonríe)

(-Vacío-)

- No! (Llanto)

- Lo siento mucho Hiroyuki, pero Mitsuyoshi será adoptado por otra familia. Vos vendrás conmigo. Todo va a estar bien.

- Por favor Hiroyuki, deja de llorar, te daré todo lo que siempre has querido… por favor… -las palabras de la mujer se pierden lentamente en un espacio negro entre los sueños-

(-Vacío-)

- Por favor Hiro-chan, deja de llorar, hazlo por tu mamá

- Por… por mi mama?

- Claro, nosotros somos tus padres ahora Hiro-chan

- (llanto)…

Se abre la puerta de la habitación de Hiro y entra la ayudanta del Sr. Yui.

- Disculpe Yui-sama, abajo se encuentra Winner-sama junto a su hijo.

- Oh ahora bajo (la ayudanta se retira) Por favor Hiro-chan… (abre la puerta y baja)

- (Hiroyuki piensa) Se que ellos son mis papas ahora, pero… Mitsuyoshi… (llanto)

(Tocan la puerta de la habitación y entran. Es Quatre)

- Hola- dice Quatre dulcemente. Heero no lo mira pero sigue llorando- Soy Quatre¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- …

- Quieres de mi leche? Tengo galletitas también- se las ofrece haciendo que Heero se volteara, dejando de llorar un poco.-

- Mi nombre es Hiroyuki (sollozo)- Toma la leche y las galletitas que Quatre le ofrece-

- Sabes? Siempre que vengo a esta casa me dan estas ricas galletas, realmente me encantan

- Hn- Heero ha dejado de llorar ahora

(-Vacío-)

(Dos hombres en un recibidor muy amplio se saludan a la usanza occidental, con un buen apretón de manos)

- Winner-san, pasa pasa, vamos al escritorio

- Espera un momento (un pequeño rubio sale de atrás del hombre) traje a mi hijo Quatre

- Oh! Quatre-kun, buenos días.- Dice el hombre que los recibió con un gesto de ternura hacia el pequeño rubio-

- Buenos días.- con una gran sonrisa, extiende su mano.-

(El Sr. Yui sonríe, y aprieta suavemente la mano del niño)

- Quatre-kun, te gustaría subir y jugar con Hiroyuki?

- Por supuesto señor.

(El vacío se prolonga, indeterminadamente. A lo lejos se escucha algo… un ruido… molesto… el ruido desaparece pero una sensación de proximidad penetra el cuerpo de un Heero aun dormido… alguien lo está tratando de despertar… alguien conocido… Heero entreabre algo los ojos, la luz que entra de la ventana abierta lo despabila un poco)

- Heero! Desperta! No íbamos a ir a la casa de Otto a buscar los repuestos de tu auto?

- Hmmn

- Vamos Heero! Ya me hiciste despertar a mi por esto, no es momento de que reniegues. Además… que ya son las 12 del día!

- Está bien, está bien- dice Heero sentándose en la cama- Esperame un momento.

Tsuzuku…

**Notas del Autor: **

El título de este capítulo en español es: "El retrato del alma –reminiscencia-"

# Capítulo cortito, lo se, pero es solo para que conozcan esas pequeñas instancias en la vida de Heero. Detalles importantes pero cortos. Eso es todo

**Nota Adicional 1:** Hace poco nos planteamos con Nanashi el porque seguía escribiendo si nadie leía lo que yo escribía. Pues… es bastante fácil, yo escribo porque amo hacerlo, y no me juzguen presumida porque sería lo menos que quisiera, pero considero que no escribo mal, lo se! y en alguna parte de mi misma, espero que alguien lea lo que yo escribo y que le guste, aunque no me deje reviews. Una vez me dijo Naty-chan que nunca dejara de escribir, porque aunque yo no lo supiera, siempre hay alguien que lee lo que escribo y que le gusta, aunque no me lo diga, y saben que? le creo, porque yo en un principio (dos años) leía los fics de Jakito, y nunca le escribí ningún mail ni deje review hasta fines del año pasado, y amaba la forma en que ella se expresaba, sentía una curiosidad tan grande por conocer como era esa persona que provocaba tantas sensaciones en mi con lo que escribía… obviamente no soy ella, porque es una divina total y escribe re bien, pero el punto es ese en algún sentido. Debo agregar que creo que es muy normal, yo misma quisiera que me llenaran la cuenta de mail con reviews criticando mi trabajo en buen o mal sentido, y no pasar completamente desapercibida, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, de cualquier forma, seguiré escribiendo, aunque sea para mi misma, esto es lo que amo y no voy a dudar en continuar, pese a que las circunstancias de demuestren que debería dejar de hacerlo.

**Nota Adicional 2:** Este capítulo va dedicado a: la hadita mas linda y buena de todo el mundo, Carmín; a mi súper amigo Zerito-chan (Zero Asakura) por ser tan bueno conmigo, a mi amiga personal Mili (Wolfy-chan), a Jakito (aunque se de antemano que ella no tiene mucho tiempo para leer estas porquerías que escribo), a Naty-chan(Aunque se pase el día en casa de la María y no me de bola… PERO ES QUE ODIO OMERO!), a Juanki, a Lau, a Mili (que quiero leer mas DIFERENCIAS) y a mis mendukitos queridos Gonza y Cris (aunque a Gonza no le gusta ni ahí el yaoi, pero Cris es un copado que hasta le gusta Gravi -)… AH! Y a toda mi familia! XDDDDDDD para que me dejen de considerar la nena buena, estudiosa y (ahora) trabajadora y por fin se den cuenta que soy la ovejita negra (bah! salvo mi vieja, que se banca que me ponga a leerle todos los fics que escribo y me los critica)

**Agradecimientos Especiales: **A quienes dejaron review los cuales me ponen moe feliz, considerando que es la historia que me ha dejado reviews (XDDD)

A Dark

A Lady Une Barton

A Kurai Neko

A mi fucking friend PAMPERS KND

A Starlight no Rain

Y nuevamente a Dark

"I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right and I act like I don't know why… I guess a reaction is all I was looking for"


End file.
